


Cowboy Milk

by gnomeicecream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 'cow'boy McCree, BDSM, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, blowjob, gentle dom hanzo, look for no plot here, only porn, sub McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/pseuds/gnomeicecream
Summary: “It’s alright. You’re alright. Good boy, you are doing good. There there.” Hanzo maintains a touch on his back, letting Jesse know where he is, that he isn’t leaving him. His cock is laying heavy and deeply flushed between his legs. Hmm. Would it be better to get him off, take off some of the edge, or would that leave him too sensitive? Stupid, waiting for it to come to this point. Nothing for it then, really. “I’m going to take care of you.” I got fan art! Look at it! https://myth-and-mischief.tumblr.com/image/161189593501





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse as Bessy..heh...heh...heh. This is for my dear KRMalana. She has needs.

“Shh, hush Jesse.” Hanzo runs his hand down his lovers trembling back muscles, trying to sooth as Jesse struggles against the leather holding him in place.

Thick straps secure his thighs and calves to the padded milking post that he is bent over. His arms are secured as well, wrist elbow and shoulder individually strapped to a beam of the stall. The contraption leaves plenty of open space at his chest for the machine. Two cups are in place, sticky gel and tight binding keeping them in place as they suck in rhythmic time, milky splashes filling them again and again. The first time Jesse had tried to bite, Hanzo had been forced to put in his bit. Really, he shouldn’t have let Jesse avoid this for so long, become so distressed.

Now Jesse is panting and moaning and crying and there is nothing to do but endure it while Hanzo gives what comfort he can. He sees the muscle in Jesse’s leg bunch and strain as he tried to kick as Hanzo walks behind him.

“It’s alright. You’re alright. Good boy, you are doing good. There there.” He maintains a touch on his back, letting Jesse know where he is, that he isn’t leaving him. His cock is laying heavy and deeply flushed between his legs. Hmm. Would it be better to get him off, take off some of the edge, or would that leave him too sensitive? Stupid, waiting for it to come to this point. Nothing for it then, really. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Jesse tosses his head with an inarticulate noise. His muscles tense and release several times as he struggles to no avail. The machine continues to pump steadily with wet noises, no indication that it is anywhere near done. He gives up his struggles again, sagging against the post with a helpless whine. His whole body is shining with sweat.

Hanzo slicks up both hands with Jesse’s favorite vanilla scented lube, and gets to work. Two fingers in the ass, the other hand on his cock, he works to get Jesse off the first time as quickly and practically as possible. The response is immediate and loud. He writhes in Hanzo’s hands, tiny desperate movements that don’t know if they want to escape or indulge in the pleasure being inflicted on his flesh, not that he is being given a choice. He catches his breath in little hiccups, letting it out in pathetic sobs, then comes . Hanzo doesn’t let up through it, mercilessly milking his cock of anything it will give him, then more with the help of his fingers against Jesse’s prostate till he is screaming.

“There. You feel better, now, don’t you sweetheart.” Hanzo pulls his fingers out gently and gives his rump an affectionate pat. Jesse moans weakly, his entire body lax in his restraints. The milking machine hums along quietly, the only sound for several minutes other then Jesse’s ragged breathing. Hanzo continues to praise him and give him soft, encouraging pets. He wipes the drool and tears off of his face with a handkerchief, somewhat confident now he is in no danger of being bit. Jesse looks up at him with sad, pitiful eyes, begging.

Hanzo strokes a thumb over his cheekbone, slides his hand into Jesse’s sweaty hair in a consoling caress. “No.” It would be far to much trouble to stop now and start again later, especially with how sore Jesse must already be, both from letting his milk gather to long and from the length of time he’ll have to be in the machine to get it out. 

They only have another few minutes of peace before Jesse is making those low, pleading, distressed noises again. 

“Poor boy. I’ll take better care of you in the future, I promise. Do you want something to take your mind off how it feels?” Hanzo keeps petting until Jesse realizes he is waiting for an answer. He nods immediately. 

“Alright. Will you be good for me?” Another nod, eager. Anything to make it better. Hanzo takes the bit out and neatly hangs it back on its peg. “Now, I want you to suck me. Will you do that for me, Jesse?”

“Han! Please!” Jesse rasps, giving yet another futile effort at escape. All of the leather is damp from sweat where it presses down, causing little red welts to slowly form as he twists and struggles.

“Will you do that for me, Jesse?” Hanzo repeats, patient.

Jesse groans. Sags again. Nods. He tips back his head and lets his mouth fall open and his eyes closed.

“You are being good and sweet for me. I won’t forget it.” Hanzo pulls his cock out of his pants, fully hard and pearling with precome from how he has selfishly enjoyed Jesse’s torment up till now. He feeds it passed his lips quickly, only taking care not to choke him on it. Hanzo holds Jesse’s head, helping hold him steady while he slowly pistons his cock in and out.

“Hm, there, just concentrate on the sensation of me filling your mouth. You can ignore the rest of it. Give me all of your attention. Find the shape and texture of the head with your tongue. Feel how hard it is for you, pushing past your lips, filling up your mouth. There’s a good boy. So good, Jesse.”

It is good, hearing the dual sucking noises of both the machine and Jesse’s mouth. But Jesse starts to breath more heavily, tears come to his eyes and fall down his cheeks again. He jerks and twists helplessly, unable to control his body’s need to escape from the tormenting sensation of the unending pull, suction, on his nipples. Hanzo pulls out and Jesse gratefully gasps for air.

“You’re almost done, sweetheart, I promise, it’s almost over. You’ve done so well, I’m proud of you. I’m going to fuck you, and it’ll feel amazing, and then it’ll be over. Shh, now. Shh.” Hanzo gets into position quickly. The less time Jesse has to tense up, to think about it, the better. A little lube later, and he begins working his way in. Even with the prep from earlier, Jesse is incredibly tight. 

“Can you relax for me? It’ll be better. You want a dick in you, don’t you? Fill you up, make everything feel good. There. There, yes! Oh, that’s it dear, yes, good.” Hanzo slides the rest of the way in as Jesse eases up enough, and unthinkingly matches the rhythm set by the metronome of the milking machine. 

Jesse grunts wordlessly with each thrust, completely slack and unresisting. He tenses in staggered time to the thrusts filling him up that also seem to be pushing out the very last of his milk in strained splashes into the cups. “Han, Hanzo, please, can’t, can’t...please, please.”

“Yes you can, just a little bit more for me. You’re going to come for me.” Hanzo picks up his pace, ruthlessly driving the man he is fucking to completion. “You wouldn’t disappoint me now. Let me hear you. Give me your voice.” Hanzo grips his cock, letting the motion of his thrusts slide it against his hand.  
“Hanzo! God, darlin’, fuck, FUCK! It’s, damn, please, to much, I need-!”

“I know what you need. Come for me dear. Do it now.”

Jesse comes again with a wail that crumbles at the end from a broken throat. He slumps over with shameless sobs of overstimulation. Hanzo pulls out and quickly tales himself in hand. He rests on palm on Jesse’s back for support for the few short moments it takes him to reach his own release striped all over his lovers ass and down his legs. 

There is a clicking noise, hard to hear over both of their heavy breathing, as the milking machine automatically shuts down. 


End file.
